Shattered Mirror
by jackie-chan1230
Summary: The story of Sakura Haruno, youngest daughter in a long line of vampire-hunting witches who see the world in black and white. In the hunt for Itachi, a vampire that killed a Haruno a century ago, Sakura finds that her world has room for a little grey.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please if you can be nice with the flames!! I don't own Naruto or Shattered Mirror By: Amelia Atwater- Rhodes!! Hope you like it!! **

**chapter 1**

Sakura Haruno shivered. The aura of vampires seeping from the house in front of her was nearly overwhelming. She drove around the block once, then stopped her car a couple of years away from the white Volvo she had been following. Her sapphire Jaguar was flashy, and she hadn't had time to change the plates.

She was lucky she had been planning on crashing a different party, or she would never have been ready for this one. she had come across the white Volvo's owner at a gas station and had tailed her here.

She cut the motor and ran her fingers through her long pink hair, which was windblown by the drive in the convertible. Flashing a killer smile at on one, she checked her appearance in the rearview mirror. the girl in the glass appeared attractive, wild and carefree. The core of the stone was not visible in her reflection.

As she stood, Sakura smoothed down her blue tank top and cream jeans and automatically checked to make sure her knives were in place- one in a spine sheath on her back and one tucked into each calf-high boot. Only then did she approach the house.

With blinds and shades pulled, the house appeared empty from the outside, but the illusion was quickly shattered. Before she even had a chance to knock, someone pulled opened the door.

_Leech,_ Sakura thought, disgusted, as she flashed a smile as practiced as the one she had given her rearview mirror at the vampire who had opened the door.

_Whoa._ her smile did not waver, even though the vampiric aura in the house hit her like a sledgehammer to her gut. Her skin tingled at the sense of power, the feeling as unpleasant as sandpaper scraping across raw skin.

Unpleasant feeling or no, she began to mingle, looking always for the prey she was risking her neck to find- Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi was one of the most infamous of his kind, a vampire who had hunted blatantly since the 1800's his first known prey had been a young mother named Saki Haruno. Saki had been a witch, a vampire hunter, and incidentally, Sakura's ancestor. Her family had been hunting itachi ever since- without success.

Itachi was clever- he had to be to have eluded hunters from the most powerful family of witches for so long. But he was also vain, and that would be his downfall. Every one of his victims wore his marks, decorations cut into their arms with the blade of his knife. Itachi allowed some of his victims to live, but he twisted their minds to make them sickeningly loyal to him. Hunters had caught more than one of

those warped humans, but they each professed to choose death before they would betray the vampire.

one of them, however, had made a mistake. A flat tire on the way to this bash had left her fuming at a gas station off Route 95, and she had been too preoccupied to cover the scars on her arms. The attendant, a member of the hunters' complex system of informants, had called Sakura; She had followed the girl's white volvo here.

Taking a breath to focus her senses, Sakura searched the room with all six of them. human scents mingled with the overpowering aura of vampires. Sakura felt pity and a slight disgust for the living who flitted among the vampires likes flies clinging to the dead flesh. Though Sakura did see one human boy leaving just after she came in, most of these human would stay, out of either ignorance or perverted loyalty.

She didn't like being inside this group without back up, but the short drive between the gas station and this house had only allowed for a few cell phone calls, which had reached only busy signals and answering machines. She couldn't risk making a serious kill, outnumbered as she was, but if she played nice tonight, she had a good chance of wangling an invitation to the next bash this group hosted. She could bring in the big guns then.

The trick was to avoid being killed- or munched on. She was posing as free food, human and helpless, but letting a vampire feed on her was further than she was willing to go. Besides, even the weakest vampire would be able to taste the difference between the bland vintage of human blood and the power of her own witch blood.

It was past ten o'clock at night, and the back of Sakura's neck tingled with apprehension. Any hunter worth her blade generally knew better than to stay at a bash after midnight. Called the Devil's Hour, midnight was when the killing was done.

Yet if Sakura wanted an invitation, she needed to stay and convince these creatures she was one of the idiotic humans who bared their throats willingly. Any hunter, from the most amateur to the most respected, would give his right eye and his life for a chance to take down a group of vampires this strong.

Sakura befriended the girl she had followed, and within fifteen minute she had charmed her way into receiving one of the slick white cards that stated the time and location of the next bash this group was hosting.

Now all she had to do was follow the two simplest rules any hunter ever learned: Don't get caught and clean up after yourself.

As the Devil's hour drew near, Sakura, found the weakest of the vampires and made sure she was alone with him when the clock struck.

"I don't think Orochimaru meant this room to be open to the public," her companion pointed out, referring to their vampire host. Sakura recognized the name with revulsion. Itachi was not the only creature in this group the hunters would love to take down.

Hiding her thoughts, she smiled and put a hand on her companion's shoulder, forcing herself to ignore the unpleasant thickness of his aura. "Maybe I just wanted you all to myself," she teased, meeting his black vampiric eyes.

The fiend got the message and leaned closer to her. Sakura ran her fingers through his ash blond hair, and he wrapped a slender hand around the back of her neck, gently urging her forward.

She leaned her head back, knowing where his gaze would travel. He fell for it, as they always did, and as she felt his lips touch her throat, she reacted.

Shoving him back into the wall, she used his moment of confusion to drew the silver knife from the sheath on her back. Before he could recover his wits, she slammed the blade into his chest, then twisted the knife to make sure his heart was completely destroyed. Vampiric power lived in the blood, and any well trained hunter knew to twist the knife and obliterate the source of that power. Even Sakura, with a silver blade forged by magic thousands of years old, was still careful. The Haruno blade would poison any vampire it scratched, but there was no reason to be careless.

The kill was silent and quick; no one outside even knew this monster was down. Sakura absently wiped her clean hand on her jeans, brushing away the tingling aftereffect of touching him, and touched her throat to reassure herself that there were no puncture marks.

She tucked the body into a corner, knowing this house would probably be abandoned for a while after this bash- that was one of the techniques the the vampires used to keep hunters from tracking them down. They were rarely stupid enough to sleep in the same house where they killed.

For a moment she paused, pondering the lifeless body, wondering how any person would willingly become a creature who fed on humanity, a monstrous parasite. He would have taken her blood and killed her had she not killed him first.

She shook her head. It was dead, as it should have been when the vampire blood first froze its heart years ago. That was all that mattered. Checking herself for blood and finding none, she took a moment to relax as she waited for some time to pass.

She sensed another vampire behind her but forced herself to turn slowly, asa if a little groggy. She recognized the vampire immediately. Orochimaru had black hair and sculpted features, which would have made him attractive had his aura not been enough to make Sakura's stomach churn. In the midst of his black features, his golden eyes seemed infinitely darker. Orochimaru was one of the oldest in his line, and more powerful than any creature Sakura had ever faced.

Foe a moment, Sakura debated going for her blade. Attacking Orochimaru by herself with so many of his kind near would probably mean the end of her life. But it might be worth it.

Before Sakura could make a move, though, orochimaru glanced pointedly to the doorway behind which Sakura had hidden her prey. "What excellent taste," he congratulated her. "He was rather a pain."

A prepared vampire was more difficult to fight than an unsuspecting one. Without hesitation, Sakura went for her knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Shattered Mirror By: Amelia Atwater- Rhodes!! **

**Chapter 2**

"You drove home like this?"Sakura nodded sharply in answer to the healer's question. Hinata Hyuuga shook her head but made no comment.

She was the strongest living member for her line, and had nearly been disowned recently due to her associations with vampires. Sakura had disliked the girl ever since the trial, but Hinata was an effective healer, and Sakura only turned to the best.

Sakura had been raised to ignore pain so it would not incapacitate her in a fight, and tonight those lessons had proved invaluable. Both bones in her right forearm had broken when orochimaru grabbed her wrist and threw her into a wall; her head had hit hard enough that had she been human it would have knocked her out. Instead, she had simply drawn another knife with her left hand.

Fortunately, Orochimaru and his guests had all been more interested in the pleasures willingly provided by their human sycophants than in fighting a vampire hunter, and had quickly lost interest in Sakura and allowed her to escape.

Sakura had been lucky. She had survived because the vampires had gotten bored. That added to the fact that she hadn't seen Itachi grated on her.

it was almost five o'clock in the morning by the time Hinata was finished setting the arm. The healer moved on to deal with Sakura's numerous other scrapes, bruises, and minor sprains when Rina Haruno returned from hunting and came to see her injured daughter. As she sized up Sakura's condition, her expression was calm, but marked with distinct disapproval.

"You were careless," Rina chastised, after she heard the details of Sakura's night. "You went into that group unprepared, and you stayed past midnight." Sakura lowered her gaze, but did not allow her defiant expression to fall.

Finally Sakura spoke up, her voice sure despite Rina's reproach. "Itachi was there." Rina could complain all she liked about Sakura's carelessness, but if Itachi was past of that group, then they had a lead to finding him.

Itachi?" Rina's voice was sharp "You saw him?

Sakura shook her head. "One of his prey marked."

"That doesn't help much unless you saw the vampire himself," Rina pointed out dryly, and Sakura set her jaw to keep from arguing. "And now we have no way of tracking him down." Sakura did not bother turning over the invitation she had received. After having teased and released the hunter they had found in their midst, the vampires would know better than to host the bash she had mistakenly been invited to.

"You're set," Hinata said, her normally quiet voice raised to interrupt the conversation. She patted the cast on Sakura's arm gently. "You'll need a week or so to heal completely, and until then I recommend that you take it easy. Okay?" The last was said with a sharp look to Rina.

The Haruno matriarch nodded. "Thank you for your help, Hinata. Sorry to bother you so late."

Hinata shrugged, her fatigue visible. "No problem. I was in the neighborhood, at a SingleEarth hospital."

Rina did not react to the remark, and Sakura copied her mother's neutral mask. SingleEarth. The organization was growing by leaps and bounds, with humans, witches, vampires, and shape-shifters joining, all working toward a common cause: unite all the creatures on Earth. Though a noble goal, it was never going to work. Vampires were hunters, evil by nature, and most were incapable of containing their need for bloodshed. Even the vampires at SingleEarth, who survived by feeding on animals or willing donors, admitted that it was painful to live without killing.

"I guess you probably won't be at school tomorrow?" Hinata asked on her way out. Sakura glanced to her mother, but saw no sympathy. "I'll be there." No matter how hard a night Sakura had had, Rina was not one to allow her daughter to slack off, not even for a few days so she could start at her new school on Monday. Sakura would start bright and early on Wednesday morning.

Sakura had been expelled from her last school for fighting on school grounds. In the process of extinguishing a vampire, some school property had been broken, and the administration had not been particularly understanding. Only some quick thinking by Sakura's sister, Hoshi, had kept anyone from finding the body.

After the incident, Rina had decided to move her daughter away from the constant excitement of the city and into a dull Massachusetts suburb named Acton. Hinata and her family lived there.

Rina returned upstairs to sleep, and Hinata caught Sakura's good arm. "I should warn you. There are a few vampires in the school." Upon Sakura's look, she added sternly, "They're harmless, and they have every right to be there. If you hurt any of them"

"If they're harmless, I'll just ignore them. I can't afford to get kicked out of another school, anyway. Okay?" Sakura offered. Hinata nodded.

Sakura's pride, already ground into the dirt, deflated even more when the door opened again and her sister entered the house.

"Hey little sis," Hoshi greeted her. Noticing the cast, she added, "Rough night?"

Hoshi Haruno, one year Sakura's senior, was almost as perfect as their mother intelligent and controlled. She had graduated last year, but was taking a semester off before starting collage to train harder, and to "look out for" her little sister.

Right then Hoshi's red hair was tousled, and Sakura saw a smear of blood on her dark blue as if she had wiped a knife clean. She had obviously been fighting, and she had just as obviously won.

Hoshi patted her sister's shoulder as she passed toward the stairs." Rest up. The world will survive without you for a week or so."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't or Naruto or Shattered Mirror!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed!!**

'Hai'- narmal

_'Hai'_- thought

**Chapter 3**

_ Seven- Thirty-five is a beastly hour to begin school, _Sakura thought, as she opened her locker. The bell rang and she sighed. Hopefully being the new girl would excuse her tardiness. It certainly had no other perks. She thought fleetingly of the hunting companions she had left behind, with whom she had crashed bashes and stalked the darkest corners of the city. By morning, rarely had a blade been left clean. She forcibly banished such thoughts. She was here now, and it was time to begin this new life.

Her first block was American history, and though she located it easily, the class had already begun when she slipped though the door.

"Sakura Haruka?" the teacher confirmed as Sakura turned over the folded pink pass from the office. Idoshi- sensei was a balding, tired-looking man whose crisp suit pants and shirt seemed out of place in the high school. He gestured toward the class. "Take a seat . . . there's one open right next to Kiba"

"Actually, someones sitting there," one of the boys in the back of the room called. As Sakura's attention turned to Kiba, she realized that he looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place his face in her memory. He had looked up just long enough to see who had come in the door, and was now writing something in a notebook. The desk next to him appeared empty to Sakura; the chair was vacant. Idoshi-sensei looked surprised, but he skimmed the class again.

"There's a seat here," someone else called, and Sakura glanced to see who had spoken. Black hair, fair skin, _black_ eyes. Vampire. She recognized him instantly, but Idoshi- sensei was already hustling he toward the empty seat.

" Sasuke Uchiha," the leech said introducing himself as she slid into her chair. He nodded across the class. "That's my sister, Misami." The girl he had gestured to waved slightly. Though her hair was a shade lighter, the resemblance between the siblings was marked including the mild vampiric aura.

"Nice to meet you," she answered politely, though inside she grimaced. _This could be a very long year._

The aura of the vampire beside her was so faint that her skin wasn't even tingling. He was either very young or very weak, and she could tell that he did not feed on human prey. Probably SingleEarth, harmless as Hinata had said. His sister was almost as weak, and although her her aura showed a hint of human blood probably from one of the plethora of humans at SingleEarth willing to bare their throats it was obvious she did not kill when she hunted. Neither of them would be able to sense Sakura's aura, so unless they knew her by sight, they likely assume that she was just another human.

Idoshi- sensei was talking to her again, and she turned her attention back to him. "Sakura, as you'll see, I like to begin class with a conversation about current events, to keep us involved in the present as well as the history." Raising his voice to address all the students, he asked," Now, who has something to share?"

The number of hands raised none was not overly surprising. Most of the students looked like they were still asleep.

"I know it's early,"Idoshi- sensei said, encouragingly,"but you are allowed to wake up any time now. Who heard the news late night? What happened in our world?"

Finally a few hands tiredly rose, but most of the students had better things to do. The girl sitting in front of Sakura was reading a book that looked like it was probably an English assignment. Nearby, another student was doing Spanish homework. The teacher was either oblivious, or he just didn't care. The news story that was being repeated by a girl in the first row wasn't all that fascinating, anyway.

"Did you just move in?" Sasuke asked, he voice quiet to avoid the teacher's attention. He had a slight accent not quite a drawl, but smooth and unhurried, with a hint of the South.

Sakura nodded, trying to keep a mall portion of her attention focused on the dull classroom conversation, while keeping the rest on the two vampires. "My mother got a new job, teaching in the next town." It was a plausible lie, which she had come up with earlier.

Idoshi- sensei moved back in time to the Civil War, and Sakura took notes furiously for an excuse to avoid Sasuke's attempts at conversation. The class was dull, and she already knew most of the information, but if she made a good impression now, Idoshi- sensei was more likely to cut her some slack later.

Sasuke's silence lasted only until the bell. "How'd you hurt your arm?" he asked as Sakura awkwardly shuffled papers into her backpack after class.

"Thrown off a horse," Sakura lied effortlessly. "She's usually a sweet creature, but something spooked her." As she lifted the heavy backpack, she wondered how in the world humans could possibly carry these things around all day. Her witch blood made Sakura stronger than the average human her five-foot-four, 130- pound body could bench-press 300 pounds but she wondered how the humans managed.

"Do you need help with that?" Sasuke offered, gesturing to the bag. "What class do you have next?"

Chemistry," she answered. "I can handle it."

"I didn't mean to suggest you couldn't," Sasuke responded smoothly. "You just shouldn't have to bother. I've got biology next, so our classes are near each other."

She examined his expression, but he appeared sincere. For whatever his reasons, he was honestly trying to play the part of a human teenage boy an unusually polite one, but human nevertheless.

She didn't want to make a scene, so she surrendered her backpack, and Sasuke carried it without effort, which did not surprise her. If she could life 300 pounds, as a weak vampire he could probably bench-press a ten-wheeler wth about as much effort.

"Thanks," she forced out, glad the words sounded sincere.

Though her chemistry class was blessedly human, Sasuke's sister was in sculpture with Sakura for the third block of the day.

Sakura's skills with clay were minimal; so she had signed up for this class mainly so she could do something low stress without homework. She'd be lucky if she could make a ball. Misami, on the other hand, had a great deal of talent, which helped Sakura place her in a way that the girl's weak aura had not: Tsunade's line.

Tsunade was the fourth fledgling of Sinato, creator of all the vampires. Though Sakura had never met her, the woman was rumored to be stunning in form and fierce in temper. She was a lover of all the arts, as were almost all of her descendents. Orochimaru, with whom Sakura had had her uncomfortable run-in the night before, was Tsunade's first fledgling.

All these thoughts passed through Sakura's mind quickly, as she watched Misami craft a young man's figure in the soft clay, humming quietly to herself as she worked. He sat upon a rustic bench, a violin perched on his shoulder. The bow was a fine coil of clay supported by a piece of wire at it's neck.

Misami looked up from her work and noticed Sakura watching.

"That's really impressive," Sakura offered, surprised to find her words completely sincere.

"Thanks." Misami smiled, looking back at the form. "But I can't get the face quite right." She indicated the shapeless globe where the features should be, surrounded by carefully etched hair.

"Beter than mine."

Misami laughed lightly. "Considering you just started today and your only working with you left hand, it's not bad."

The vampire carefully wrapped her figure in plastic so it would not dry, and the shifted over to offer suggestions on Sakura's project, which was a sickly-looking clay dog. They worked together for the last ten minutes of class, during which Sakura almost forgot what she was talking to.

"You could put a wire in his tail so it wouldn't fall like that. What kind of dog is it?" Misami asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't really know.My mother doesn't like dogs, so I've never had one."

In fact, Rina hated dogs. She was very against animals and witches mixing; the Haruno line was one of the few that had never used familiars in its magic.

"It could kind of look lke a lab, if you squared off the nose," the girl suggested. Under Misami's expert assistance the smooth white clay turned into an alomst-recognizable animal.

"What do you have next?" Misami asked as they packed the dog in plastic.

"Lunch I think."

"Great! Your with Sasuke and me."

The girl's exuberance was infectious, but still Sakura hesitated at Misami's implied invitation. She could be sociable during class, but there were pages of laws in the Haruno books detailing how far any relations with vampires could go. While the school cafeteria was not mentioned by name, Sakura was pretty sure it would be considered unnecessary associaion.

Still, Misami walked with her through the halls, and even followed Sakura to her locker when she tired to use it as an excuse to drop the vampire.

Inside the locker, one the top shelf, Sakura noticed something she had not put there: a white piece of paper, on which a profile had been drawn in pencil. She immediately recognized the figure as herself; her hair spilled over her shoulders and onto the desk as she wrote.

Misami just shrugged when she saw the drawing and gave an understanding smile as Sakura read the initials signed in light script in the bottom corner. _U.S._ It was from Sasuke; he had probably drawn it while sitting right next to her in history class, when Sakura had been trying to ignore him.

**Okay so there you go!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long between family troubles and school work I haven't had time!! I also got grounded off the computer!! : ( Thats another reason why!! /Hope you enjoy and leave lots of reviews because then I'll update sooner!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't or Naruto or Shattered Mirror!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed!!**

**Chapter 4**

Misami led the the way to the table where she and her brother usually sat; Sasuke was already there. Sakura thought again how lucky it was that neither Sasuke nor Misami was strong enough to read her aura.

_Lucky_ . . . yeah, right. If she had been lucky, they would have recognized her and avoided her from the start. As it was, she was going to need to find some way to break off the friendship they were obviously attempting to formpreferably without broadcasting her heritage to two vampires she knew next to nothing about.

"Sakura, sit down," Sasuke called. "How was sculpture?"

"Much more interesting than Idoshi-sensei's history lecture," Sakura answered vaguely. She hesitated by the table's side, but as Misami tossed her backpack on one of the chairs, Sakura reluctantly grabbed a seat of her own.

"Hey Misami . . ." A human boy approached Misami, but hesitated when he saw Sakura. She recognized him as Kiba, the boy from her first class. The look he directed at her was anything but friendly. He turned back to Misami. "I was wondering . . . if you're going to the dance this weekend."

Misami looked from Kiba to Sakura. "I'm going stag."

"Oh um . . ." he paused, then said something hurriedly that might have been, "See you there," before he slipped back into the mass of students.

"what was that about?" Misami asked as soon as the boy was gone. "Did you kill the boy's baby sister or something? Kiba usually goes after anything with legs," she joked.

"I never met him before today," Sakura answered honestly, watching his sndy brown hair bobthrough the crowd.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't worry, your not missing much," he said lightly. "Kiba has been hitting on Misami ever sense he first saw her, and he's a royal pain."

Sakura did not brush off the interaction as lightly as Sasuke and Misami, but she did allow them to change to subject, while her mind stayed focused on the incident.

Sakura was of average human height, and well shaped from a high metabolism and a vigorous exercise routine. Her fair pink hair was long, with enough body that it fell down her back in soft waves, and her emerald green eyes were stunning. To top off, her aura was powerfully charismatic, and humans were drawn to it. Though she had heard about humans who were naturally anxious around vampires and humanity's other predators, that was obviously not the case with Kiba; and while Sakura had received numerous phone numbers from strange boys, she had _never_ met one who instinctively disliked her.

The only possibility she could think of was that Kiba was somehow bonded to the vampires. Sakura would have sensed a blood bond, but maybe . . . the thought trailed off with disgust. There were humans who were addicted to vampires. The they didn't need to be blood bonded to the monster; they gave their blood willingly to any who would take it. Enough contract with the leeches, and he could have formed the same kind of instinctual aversion to witches that most humans had for strong vampires.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice pulled her back to the real world. In her mind she played back the conversation she had missed.

"Yeah, sure." Then, "Wait, no. I can't."

The had asked if she was going to go to the dance the school was hosting on Saturday the Halloween dance, which, according to Misami, was the only school dance worth going to until the senior prom in the spring.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, obviously isappointed.

Misami added, "If you're worried about getting a costume, I'm sure we could find something for you, and they sell the tickets at the door."

"No it's not that . It's just . . . I've got family coming over that weekend, and my mother would never let me go out."

"Shame," Sasuke sighed, slightly wistful. "Nice family, or wish-you-could-lose-them family?"

Actually the "family" included many of the local witches the rest of the Haruno line, some of Hinata's Hyuuga's kin, and a few young men from the Marinitch line. Even humans Wiccans celebrated Samhain, and for Sakura's kind, it was one of the few holidays still left that they could celebrate without unnerving the human world. Rina Haruno hosted a circle on October 31 every year, open to every descendent of Macht the immortal mother of Sakura's kind.

"Some nice, some barely tolerable," Sakura answered, thinking of the Hyuuga witches in the second group. The peaceful healers had a tendency to preach about peace and unityand idea that would have been tolerable, had it not included vampires. Luckily, Hinata herself, along with many of the most offensive give-peace-a-chance callers, would celebrate at SingleEarth instead of spending the holiday with hunters.

Yet even as she thought with contempt of Hinata's association with vampires, here she was speaking with two leeches who might or might not belong to the painfully overgrown SingleEarth.

She had to end this. _Some tolerant association is necessary to preserve human safety and forbearance, but friendship and love with such creatures as you hunt is impossible, dangerous, abhorrent, and as such forbidden. _She could quote the Haruno laws back to front, and that line stood out in bold in her memory. Going beyond the bonds of what was necessary to keep her cover in school could at best stain her reputation; other hunter's would not trust someone who had befriended the monsters. At worst, Rina could call her to trail, and that would be a disaster.

"I've got to go," Sakura said abruptly.

the two vampires seemed startled, but they did not try to stop her. "See you later," Sasuke saidamiably.

"Yeah . . . maybe." She hoped not.

She ducked out of the cafeteria and swung into the girls' bathroom, shuddering as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. What had thought she was doing? She had dropped her guard around them. Already she thought about the pair with some affection they were Sasuke and Misami, not two leeches she might one day have to kill.

That was dangerous. Knowing you prey can cause hesitation, and when one is a vampire hunter, hesitation ends in death.

Sakura managed to avoid them for the rest of the day. She had calculus with Sasuke, but the only free seat was across the room from him, and for that she was grateful. She needed some time to decide on how she would deal with them before she had another chance to talk to them.

**Alright I posted a second chapter because I thought I at least owed you something!! Enjoy!!:) READ AND REVEIW!!**


End file.
